Vicious Love
by NihilisticMisha
Summary: "love I think i'm dying, love the monster's got me now. Love there's shadows all around." Sometimes those you love most change you for the worst. That's exactly what Bella and Alice learn. The vicious cycle of love.


**AN: so this is what happes after a marathon of Twilight with my gf. It is now 3:20am where I am, and I started writing this at 2am. I still can not sleep... So no hard judgements as I should be brain dead and sleeping by now, not writing fanficton.**

 **Also this is slightly AU as they have the vampire compelling skill and are not cold. Cause gross to cold vag. And OOC Bella and Alice.**

* * *

So here I was again. Sitting in the background of yet another shady club with awful music blasting in my ears as I sipped from my drink slowly. This has become quite the habit for me as of recent months. I'd sit here unnoticed until I saw her leave, which would then be my cue to leave and stealthy follow her and whom ever she chose that night to be her victim.

And as if on cue I saw her making her way out the back with a guy who seems to have gotten all his tattoos done in the back or upstairs of a dirty club and retrieved his clothes from the same club's garbage. What a lovely choice she has made tonight I thought with disgust as I walked up closer to them and heard her compelling him to stay silent. I couldn't stand for this kind of behavior anymore so I decided to interject before she could sink her fangs into him.

"Hello love." I said as I pinned her to the wall, "Sorry, but the fun is over."

"I beg to differ," she stated.

I turned to our guest then and focused on him as I tightened my hold on her leather jacket.

"Forget what you saw here, go home and for god's sake go shopping for better clothes. A nice fitting suit perhaps." I figured that if I was compelling him anyway there was no harm in trying to help his fashion situation. I watched him walk away and got pulled back to the matter at hand when I heard a demeaning laugh erupt from Bella.

"I thought that with the way you have me pinned here," she gestured to my tight hold on her jacket with her hands before placing them over my hands."That you finally decided to join in," she finished before breaking the hold I had on her and dusting her jacket off, "but no, you're same old boring Alice."

"I would never want to join in on your revolting habits," I snarled crossing my arms over my chest," I am not boring either, I prefer to not feed on humans, you know exactly how risky that is." I stated looking into her blood red eyes that seemed darker in the night light.

"Oh, on the contrary my little pixie," she took a step forward which caused me to faulter slightly at the proximity as I have not moved since she broke my hold on her, "It is only risky," another step and her hands on my waist as she leaned down to whisper into my ear, "if you have no self control."

For a brief moment I was frozen in place until I heard a little snicker in my ear coming from Bella. So I pushed her back and took her by the wrist and started dragging her towards my car that was parked up ahead.

"That eager to get me into bed? Why I would never have pegged you for the type."

I just continued to walk and pull her dead weight behind me. Until we reached my car, I took her to the passenger side and shoved her in, making sure to buckle her in as I ignored the remarks of her feigned aurosal at my roughness. If she was really turned on I would be able to smell it, not that I was particularly sniffing the air to find out. Within seconds I was in the drivers side and had pressed the child lock button for the doors.

"Child lock? Why so little trust in me? I thought we were best friends Alice."

I started the car and headed towards her house pretending to still be ignorant of her presence.

"You know that I've known about you stalking me right?... What ? Not going to acknowledge me then? ... Fine , be that way."

Finally, I sighed, some peace as we drive... Or so I thought until she started belting out Florence and The Machine lyrics.

She went through five songs before we pulled up ouside of her house. She was busy drumming on the dash and singing Breath Of Life when I unlocked all doors and was about to unbunckle and get out, but before I could do so Bella was ontop of me and reclined my seat backwards.

"Bella!" I gasped.

"She speaks! Oh good day! What a miracle!"

"Can you just get off please." I deadpanned glaring up at her.

"Don't mind if I do," she said looking down at me before sitting up slightly and shrugging her jacket off, tossing it on the seat beside us.

"W-wh-what are you doing!" I panicked, realizing my mistake a little late.

"Exactly what you asked. Although I didn't expect you to be the type to have car sex, you're very uptight you know." As she spoke she was undoing the buttons of her deep purple shirt.

"Stop." Tumbled from my lips with a slight break in my voice. That didn't go unnoticed by Bella. I saw a hint of concern in her red eyes before she covered it up again. "Can you please remove yourself from my lap before I push ypu through the windscreen." I half-assedly threatened her.

"Is that a promise ? I mean it would be the most fun i'd have with you tonight. Maybe I should risk it."

With that she leaned down and inhaled my scent mere millimeters away from my neck before placing a kiss there.

"Bella." I felt her stiffening at the seriousness in my voice.

And then she was gone, my side of the car door open and her scent trail letting me know that she had gone inside.

I sat up and pulled my seat back into place before stepping out. Just before I closed the door I saw her jacket and decided to grab it. Turning around and staring up at the house only made me realize how much I hated Edward and my family for leaving. Not caring what happens to her, if it wasn't for my adamant decision of staying behind to look after her I'm sure she would have done much worse. Or so I tell myself as I full well knew that she knew that I was still here, in town, watching her and due to that fact I willed myself to believe that she withheld from doing a lot knowing that I would step in and stop her.

"Are you just going to stand there all night? Or will you grace me with your company since you so rudely took away my company for the night?"

I looked up at her leaning out of her window extending her arms towards me. And for some ungodly reason I found myself leaping up into her strong arms and wrapping myself tightly around her.

"Look who loosened up!"

"Oh shush."

We stayed in that position for a while just smiling and looking at one another.

"You can put me down now."

"But we are having a moment!" Bella laughed as she tightened her hold on me.

"Bella." I warned.

I was placed on the ground so lightly I thought that she might have been afraid of breaking me. Bella moved over to where her iPod was and started her playlist before she was at my side again with her hand stretched out towards me.

"Dance with me?"

"Why the niceties all of a sudden?" I asked as I placed my hand in hers only to be pulled flush against her body.

"Want the truth?"

"No, lie to me."

"Ha, funny." Bella looked at me a long while before she finally answered my question. "Well you are most likely going to leave again and lurk around to make sure I don't do anything stupid but I doubt that you'll come this close again. So I'm going to make the time I have with you special, my little vampire."

We stayed in silence after that and just danced around the room. Until Bella broke the silence.

"Hey remember when I tried to have sex appeal? And you decided to teach me how to kizomba?"

"I mean you have the sex appeal thing down now, but you never did get the kizomba down." I giggled.

"You can teach me now!"

With that Bella left me again and changed the music to a Kataleya song.

"So if I remember correctly, it goes something like this."

I tried, I tried really hard to keep the laugh from bubbling out of me, but the longer she continued the harder it became and soon I was bent over laughing.

"You're not helping," she huffed out, turning to the the iPod.

With vampiric speed I was in front of her with my hands firmly placed on her hips.

"It's all about a transfer of weight Bella." I helped her along with the movement and soon she started slowly understand what I meant. "You kind of have it!" I said looking up at her with a bright smile. We locked eyes and I honestly don't know what it was, but Bella started leaning in slowly towards me...

Using my vampire speed I launched myself up against the opposite wall away from her.

"No, we can't."

Bella let out a struggled laugh before she went through the window and returned holding a strange man.

"Bella let him go."

"No." She said and without warning bit down in his neck. Then she had me pinned against the wall with blood dripping from her mouth. "You're going to loosen up and have some tonight."

I was about to protest and push her away but I had no time as she firmly pressed her bloody lips against me. Blood. Human blood. That's all I could think about before I was grabbing onto her face and sucking the blood off her lips. It was then Bella's turn to stand in shock as I jumped over to the human and stuck my fangs into him. I drained everything from him as I listened to his heart stop beating. Only then did I release him and his dead body hit the floor with a hard thump.

Behind me I heard clapping.

"Woo! Now we're having a party."

With lightening speed I picked Bella up and tossed her down on the bed.

"Shut up." I hovered over her before crashing our lips together and kissing her passionately. I could still taste the blood on her slightly. I forced my tongue into her mouth in hopes of tasting more but all I could taste was Bella... And I was enjoying it. I slowed my kisses in favour of taking my time and remembering her mouth and taste. As we continued to make out I felt Bella's hands tugging at my shirt Breaking the kiss, I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. Bella followed me up and was laying wet kisses all over my neck as her hands caressed their way up my back to my bra strap. I was surprised that she has not just ripped it off.

When my bra was thrown to the floor Bella leaned back a bit too look at my now more exposed self before she moved forward and started kissing down from my collar bone to my breasts. Her mouth wrapped around my left nipple and my hands went straight to her hair, as a moan escaped me, to pull hey closer. I felt her smirk around my nipple as her hands found their way to my ass, gripping tightly she switched our position. So that I was beneath her, with her in between my legs.

Bella took her time worshipping my breasts with her tongue. Every time she lightly bit down I would arch into her mouth wanting it to last forever. So I was disappointed when she removed her mouth from nipple, but only briefly because she started kissing her way down my stomach. When she reached just above my jeans she nipped lightly at my pelvis while hooking her fingers into my jeans and underwear pulling it both down swiftly only looking away from my centre when she realised I still had my shoes on, which was preventing her from removing my jeans and underwear completely. Bella let out a low growl as she pulled my shoes off simultaneously, throwing it behind her and my pants and underwear were quick to follow.

Bella kissed and nipped her way up between my legs, where she placed herself on her stomach and wrapped her arms my thighs, her hands resting on my pelvis.

I heard her inhale deeply to take my scent in before burying her face into my hot wet centre. She gave one hard lick along the length of my pussy until her tongue found my clit. Her lips instantly closing around the bundle of nerves. She took her time teasing me with slow rotations of her tongue around my clit before she starting moving her tongue harder and faster against my clit.

I was a moaning and squirming mess under her control. She knew this. Which is why she moved her hands lower to my thighs and dug her nails into my flesh, pulling my thighs apart and opening myself up for her enjoyment... And I was loving every moment of it. She was completely dominating me.

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan when I felt her shove three of her fingers into my dripping core. She fucked my inside hard and fast while her tongue never gave up on stimulating my clit. Soon enough I was stuttering out curses as I came undone. While I was cumming Bella quickly removed her fingers from my hole and replaced it with her tongue. Licking and sucking my nectar from the source.

When she was satisfied that she had cleaned my pussy of all wetness, she started kissing her way back up my body.

"Hey," she said, smiling down at me.

"I think i'm dying..."

Bella looked deep into my eyes, which I gathered are just as red as hers are now.

"What?" She caressed my face sweetly as she spoke. "Please explain... "

"The monster has me... I crave blood so badly..."

"That's all?"

"You don't understand," I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "I have no control like you do... When I watched you all those nights, you would always stop at some point while drinking blood... I can't do that... I killed that man... And all I want to do is go out there and find more helpless humans."

"Well how about right now I distract you with more sex and then if you still feel this way once the blood has gone through your system we can find a solution to your blood hungry monster together." Bella said with a soft smile and kiss to my lips.

I flipped our position so that I was on top and straddling Bella.

"Deal."

Leaning down to kiss her only confirmed that whatever I started here tonight with Bella was a different kind of danger... Yet it was the most alive I have ever felt and I never want to let it go.


End file.
